virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
Fourteen
The Eye of the World, commonly shortened to just The Eye, is a villain character in Villainy & Virtue. He is portrayed by NathanielCoran. The Eye is one of an ancient race of spirit guardians, tasked with keeping a watchful eye on the inhabitants of this universe's many worlds. However, The Eye's hubris got the better of him when he discovered a powerful magic art and was promptly exiled from the spirit plane. Biography Appearance The Eye shows no physical flesh, as for all intents and purposes he has none. Instead, he is manifested by a flowing black cloak and obsidian theatre mask. Rather than bleeding or being dismembered or maimed, when the Eye suffers damage to these objects his power is reduced, slowly rejuvenating over time (at a similar speed to human healing). The Eye floats gracefully across the ground, his cloak brushing across whatever surface he stands on. Often this surface is one of his arcane discs, which he uses as portable platforms for travel that his portals are unsuitable for. Personality Abilities Dark Circles The Eye, through arcane arts, is able to create and manipulate discs of pure spatial energy of varying size and density. These discs cannot be broken by most normal means, though withstanding particularly heavy blows requires concentration on The Eye's behalf. As well as using them as shields to block attacks or restrict opponents' movements, he can also use large ones as platforms to stand on above the ground, or smaller ones as high-velocity projectiles. Arcane Passageways The Eye is also capable of opening particular dark circles into portals that connect two positions across space. Any being may pass through these without harm, though there is a small travel distance between that The Eye has been known to trap enemies in, sealing them in meta-space. Longer distances require greater concentration, though the longest distance he has so far covered in-RP (between Heartania and Capital City) was relatively inconsequential. This power is not simply limited to rending space, as the Eye has previously used it to travel across realities (from the minor reality he originated in to V&V's universe-alpha), and even to interfere with the passing of the dead (as the Magister 'ressurecting' Rhys Jones in I&I). However, these powers are unavailable to him in-RP for the sake of balance. Relationships Six The Eye is, by all means, Six's brother, though they have likely met very little in the past. The relationship between the two is undetermined, but it is safe to assume that there will be tension due to The Eye's rebelion and exile. Ftangr Fourteen was imprisoned for years by Ftangr, who saw the spirit as a threat to the people of Earth. After receiving Ftangr's Gift of Insanity, The Eye brewed a hatred for the Nameless One in his mind, vowing to eventually exact his revenge. Trivia * The Eye's story is based on the myth of Icarus, a boy who fashioned wings made of wax, but flew too close to the sun and fell to his death when his wings melted. The proverbial wings are The Eye's arcane power, and the sun is the Elder Spirit. * The Eye as a villain represents one of the seven deadly sins, namely envy. Other Category:Character Category:Villain Category:NathanielCoran Category:Dark Being